


Multi-Fandom Drabbles

by Shizukana2203



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that I wrote that I'm gonna post because I can. Characters, fandoms and tags subject to change. Rating is gonna stay a T. TW: Swearing, violence, blood gore and all that good stuff, angst, character death (both implied and mentioned), etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 Sides to the Same Coin

[Who are you? What have you done with Sans? Tell me!] The elemental snarled. The small skeleton (that looked so much like his eldest son, but it couldn’t be, it COULDN’T, his son wouldn’t hurt or kill anyone, much less his dear brother who meant the world to him) laughed and smirked all the harder.  


“oh Grillby. poor, naïve Grillby. you thought you knew your son but you have no idea who he really is. y’see, i AM Sans. well, part of him. i’m the part he doesn’t allow anyone to see, the part of him that doesn’t lie, the part of him…that is more real than he’s ever gonna be.  
“cuz, y’see, i’m his true nature.  
“they call me Underfell, but they don’t know either.  
“i’m not another copy made by someone.  
“i’m not an AU, either.  
“i’m the real Sans.  
“A N D I A L W A Y S W I L L B E.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last sentence is supposed to read  
> AND I ALWAYS WILL BE  
> but the formatting got messed up :/


	2. Inner Demons

I can feel it rise up from deep within me. I have resisted it's pull for thousands of years, but it will take it no longer. The power surges from my core, and my head feels like it's being crushed by a demon beast. I stagger slightly, wincing and regaining my footing. I must get away before it starts, before I can hurt anyone. I continue running. I can feel my cape twitch, the wings wanting to be free and grow. I know that if I let them, I will not be able to stop it. Pushing my pain down, I sprint on.

My feet catch on a snaking vine, and I fall. Throwing my hands out to arrest my fall, I can feel my pain treble as my hand leaves the hilt of Galaxia. I hold back a cry, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. The metallic tang of blood drives the monster into a frenzy, trying ever harder to escape. Clenching my sword once more, I pick myself up once more and soldier on. 

Soon, I can no longer hold back a growl of pain. I can feel the fangs starting to split my gums, and I fight to hold it off just a little longer. Breathing heavily, I flick my gaze around to see if anyone is present. Seeing noone, I remove my mask to check the demon's progress. The fangs are half grown. I curse under my breath, wincing as the fangs catch my lip. Replacing my mask, I carry on. 

I can feel a burning sensation all over my body, like my fur is trying to grow. It's once soft and smooth texture starts feeling rougher, more thick. I can feel it get longer, and I start praying to NOVA that I can get far enough that the demon won't be able to find my friends. The sigils etched into my body prevent it from seeing my mind and accessing my power, but I've always preferred to err on the side of caution. If I can get far enough away, it can't track them down and kill them. Simple. The sigils also dampened and shackled the demon's power, but I can feel them failing, feel that power rise up. I know I don't have long until it starts. I raise my pace even further, pushing myself to the limits of my speed, strength and stamina to get as far away as possible. I run into the mountains. 

I almost make it to the cave when the sigils fail completely. The power pauses for a heartbeat, then rips its way out of its prison in my soul. I cry out in agony as the changes begin. The fangs shoot out fully, blood pouring out my ruined gums and fueling the transformation further. My cape transforms into a pair of bat-like wings, which crack and break as they reform into bigger, more powerful ones. The single claw on the end splits and forms two, then three. The ends of the wings on the bottom grow claws, and the inside membranes turn blood red. I fall to my hands and knees, crawling forward to reach the cave, with its surpression sigils, but in vain. My hands grow larger, shredding the gloves they are hidden in. My fingernails grow, splitting my fingertips and becoming claws. My small, hidden ears grow larger and more visible, becoming akin to bat ears. Fur covers them inside and out, and they swivel about to catch every sound. I fight to stop the transformation, but to no avail. The bones of my body crack, shatter and reform into something monstrous. My torso elongates, gaining more sleek and thin curvature. Legs grow from my feet, long and thin, made for hunting. My mask starts cutting into my face as it too changes, becoming more oval and long. My hand scrabbles at the strap, cutting it free. I watch as the most recognisable part of me falls from my body, and the demon chuckles. I suddenly cannot breathe, and my claws scratch at the straps now caught around my throat; slicing them too. The shoulder pauldrons fall from my arms, and the demon's power increases exponenitally as the final suppression sigil is removed. I scream, curling into a ball as my spine elongates and pushes out to form a tail. Moisture falls from my eyes and I taste salt. I start to lose feeling in my arms, and start clawing at them to stay awake, to stay in control. The demon snarls, and fights me. I can feel its rage and frustration pulsing through me, and I begin to lose feeling again. Knowing that it will hurt but help more in the long run, I reach down and grab Galaxia's hilt... 

And scream as a shockwave of pain runs up my arm and through my body. I can feel the metal of her hilt burn my palm, and smile through the agony. She is holding back the demon so I can get to the cave. Staggering upright, I launch myself forward, throwing myself at the cave wall. The sigils activate, and I hear an unearthly screech from the demon, as it's launched back into it's gaol. The demon's power gone, my body starts changing back, albiet more slowly and painfully. But then it stops. Trapped as I am between forms, I can only gaze in horror as the sigil cracks in two. Its seal broken, the demon returns with a cackle, forcing the changes to happen once more. Galaxia shocks me again, but it is too little too late. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is Galaxia, flying through the air into the darkness at the back of the cave. Then, everything fades away...


	3. Life's an Ass

"kid, don't do it. please, don't." The skeleton begged. The kid in question tipped their head to one side, but stopped on the edge of the cliff. "i know what you're going through, and i know how you feel, but kid, this isn't the answer. i know from experience that there is always something or someone to live for. for me it was Paps. he was all i had and i was all he had, but you, bud? you got so much more. Tori, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus - all the monsters you saved. if you aren't gonna live for them. you're the Savior of the Underground, Frisk. you'll never be alone. just call and we'll be there to help. but you need to let us."

The human, who's head had sunk to their chest during the mini speech, turned around. They looked up, and Sans could see the tears in their bright blue eyes. Smiling sadly, they nodded and said their spoken first word. 

"Okay."


	4. RIP Grillby

Light bounced off the white snow beneath his shoes. Winter in the Aboveground was always spectacular, making the monster think of the place he had called home ever since the war had ended and the Barrier had been put up. The human world in winter was a lot like Snowdin. He chuckled, shook his head and kept walking.

A few minutes later, he heard a rustling from behind him. He stopped and turned his head slightly. Hearing nothing more, he walked on, still a little tensed. He strained his ears to catch any and all sound, and was rewarded with another small rustle a small way ahead of his position. Eyes narrowing behind his glasses, he called out to the rustling. [Whomever is there, come out. I know you are here.] The rustling stopped. The monster tensed even further. A small squirrel scurried out the bushes. A red squirrel. The monster frowned. As far as he knew, red squirrels didn't live around these parts. His eyes widened. So that mean that this was a trap-- 

As soon as he thought those words, he felt an enormous pain on his back and legs. He cried out, falling to the ground as his knees gave out. He heard the rush of water and screamed, the liquid running through his flames like knives on his Soul. Faintly through the haze of pain, he heard a voice. "Now for that pair of skeletons..." Footsteps faded away from him as he lay, panting, on the now half melted slush. He could feel his core spluttering as drips of water made contact. He was so damn lucky. They'd missed his core by inches. So, while painful, the water burns wouldn't kill him. Hissing slightly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. 

*ring, ring   
*ring ri--   
"heya G, what's up?   
[Sans...]   
"G? you alright? you're sounding a little--"   
[Sans...RUN...]   
"G, what are you--   
*thump thump thump   
"what the hell...?"   
*BANG BANG BANG   
"hold ya horses, i'm comin', i'm comin'."   
[Sans, don't...]   
"what can i-- woah!"   
"Don't hide, coward! Come out and get what's coming to you!"   
"i'd rather not, thanks."   
"Hold STILL!"   
*CRASH   
"aaaand i'm out!"   
*Zoovwip   
"G, where are you? i'm at the restaurant."   
[On...On the path...Out back...]   
"hold on, i'm on my way now. we need to find Pap, make sure he's ok. hey, i think i can see your light." 

The sound of crunching snow soon became audible. Slowly, the downed elemental turned his head to face the bend his friend was emerging from. A sharp gasp sounded over the phone. "shit! shit shit shit shit! fuck, G, what happened!?" The skeleton ran over, eyesockets black as night. He dropped to his knees and cradled the bartender's head. The beginnings of tears started forming in the sockets, clear to see. "shit, G. you really got fucked up, heh. r-right, hold on i'll get you to Tori, she can help you. j-just hold on okay?" A bright flash of light appeared, and then they were gone.


End file.
